Forum:2011-02-02 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/136448.html Don't be a baby about it.]" --Doctor Sun Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- hmm dr Sun, i dont remember Seliknov being killed, wasnt he on the barons ship and Klaus had the weavels sniff him out as being a revenant. but i guess he must have died. Agathahetrodyne 04:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Don't tell me you've forgotten one of the funniest pages in all of the GG archive: the Baron takes a stroll, Dr. Sun objects, Vole delivers the news, and Dr Sun gets a head --Zerogee 18:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The person you are remembering was an emissary who brought the news about Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus's death. Rudolf Selnikov was the leader of the unfortunate large army that took on Gilgamesh and his zappy stick. Gil told Vole to bring his remnants to the Baron and Doctor Sun. Hopefully he will be full of answers. He certainly is in for questions. --Rej ¤¤? 05:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, you posted the same quote I was in middle of setting it to-- when I hit "Save page", the "This page has already been edited while you were making your edit, are you SURE you want to save?" warning thingee came up. —Undomelin ✉ 05:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I am told that geniuses think alike. --Rej 16:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Also I posted just as soon as Kaja put the lj page up. I imagine you did too. Usually I check my work more slowly. Which means I'm the one who gets the sorry-you-weren't-quick-enough message. In the case of the daily page, I think I am learning to be faster. Rej ¤¤? 16:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Interesting that he's acting loyal to the Baron...is that real, meaning he was enslaved by a wasp after all? He doesn't seem smart enough to come up with such a trick so quickly. Renidar 05:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think he may be figuring that being captured, he can make himself valuable to Herr Baron. Nothing like working for whatever team seems to be in the lead at the moment. - Donovan Ravenhull 11:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, I happen to know of one nice looking body the Baron has on hand, but it is the wrong sex. Oh, well, beggers can't be choosy and all that rot. But I'm wondering, Selnikov. Can ye live with yourself as a female in this crazy mixed up world? -- Billy Catringer 05:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah my mistake they looked the same, yes i rememeber him now in the giant clanks. Agathahetrodyne 06:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) yes he does have a spare body that has no brain, so i can see why he said he may not be that happy with the body, but i wish i could get a new body. Agathahetrodyne 16:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd settle for a new pair of kidneys. -- Billy Catringer 00:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page